


False suggestions

by Norath



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Об Эрте много слухов в интернете.Као жаль, что не все они правдивы.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote
Kudos: 4





	False suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Это типичная история «я хотела написать короткий мимими-момент, но что-то пошло не так».

Као много чего читал об Эрте в интернете. До их совместных съёмок и после тоже.  
Во всех этих электронных слухах было пугающе много правды и одновремнно её было удручающе мало.  
Эрт активный, вёрткий, громкий, капризный и тактильный-тактильный-тактильный.  
Но это не так.

+++  
Као чертовски устал, он перелопатил кучу материала, готовясь к этой сцене — к самой напряжённой, пиковой сцене всего сериала. Квинтэссенция драмы и трагедии. Он не мог оплошать, не мог переиграть или, наоборот, показаться деревянным. Так что всю неделю до съёмок Као читал истории о подростковых самоубийствах, статистику о смертях лгбт-подростков, чужие истории о несчастной любви. Смотрел грустные фильмы и даже пару документалок. Кажется, достал их тренера по актёрскому мастерству, - к четвергу тот не отвечал на сообщения (возможно, было не очень вежливо отправлять пять подряд в четвертом часу утра). А в ночь перед съёмками едва сумел поспать. Вставать пришлось ни свет ни заря, а вместо хорошего сна Као плавал в мутном кошмаре-компиляции всех ранее просмотренных материалов.  
Настроение было мрачным, тело было уставшим, а сознание лихорадочно крутило шестерёнки, размышляя как лучше отыграть. Всю дорогу до площадки Као хмуро пялился в окно, не видя в нём абсолютно ничего. Будто Бангкок разом выключил все свои огни, спрятав в ночи здания, улицы и людей.

На площадке было суетно. И мокро. Као вздрогнул от одной мысли о том, что сегодняшний грим включает в себя тазик не очень-то тёплой воды. В другом конце комнаты старшие актёры что-то обсуждали с кем-то ещё. За массивными фигурами мужчин было не видно третьего человека. Только иногда в воздух хаотично взмывала рука со сценарием.  
Као опустился в кресло, давая стилисту привести своё лицо в порядок. На площадке сегодня было необычно тихо. Никто не таскал с лязгом освещение, не хлопал светоотражающими панелями. Ничья музыка не доносилась из телефона, и не было слышно звонкого щебета Эрта.  
Као открыл глаза. И правда, где его партнёр по съёмкам?  
— Пи’Ра, а Нонга ещё нет?  
— Тут он, заявился чуть ли не раньше остальных. — Пи ловко провёл кисточкой по бровям Као и махнул рукой в сторону старших актёров.  
Као изо всех сил скосил глаза; видимо, лицо скосил тоже, потому что раздался недовольный цык и ловкие пальцы визажиста за подбородок развернулся его голову в нужном направлении.  
— Вон он, вместе с Кхун’Сонситом и Кхун’Нирутом— ткнул кисточкой в противоположный конец комнаты Пи’Ра.  
Как раз в этот момент Кхун’Нирут отступил в сторону и Као увидел Эрта. Тот в своей обычной манере двигался, кажется, каждой клеткой тела. Он вроде как стоял на месте, но был словно весь из перетекающего песка — руки цеплялись друг за друга, взлетали в воздух, поправляли одежду, аксессуары, волосы… Лицо было серьёзным, но назвать его спокойным едва ли было можно. Оттенки внимательности, раздумья, одобрения, благодарности, понимания сменялись поразительно быстро. Као замер, щурясь и стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Эрт активно кивал на реплики старших, мял в пальцах сценарий, произносил своё «кхраб» так чётко, что даже не слыша, Као читал каждый звук по его губам.  
— Нонг очень ответственный, так переживает за сегодняшние съёмки. Сказал, что пересмотрел столько сериалов, где один возлюбленный теряет другого, что больше до конца жизни к ним не подойдёт. — тихо хмыкнул Пи’Ра, аккуратно накрывая ладонью глаза Као, чтобы зафиксировать его причёску лаком.  
_Надо же,_ — подумал Као, — _не я один._

+++  
Као лежал с закрытыми глазами на холодном полу и слушал как Интач рыдает и рвётся из хватки отца. Это был второй дубль, и к этому моменту пол перестал казаться неудобным, а измотанное тело камнем давило на бетон (Као вяло опасался, что после него останется вмятина).  
_Наверное, я правда похож на мертвеца. Ведь мёртвые люди тяжелее живых?_ — мысли текли, не задерживаясь. Непривычная, тяжёлая тишина на площадке незаметно сменялась тихим шуршанием гримёров. Что-то мягко и тепло скользило по коже лица, вискам и шее. Као не открывал глаза. Левая сторона тела улавливала слабое тепло, почти не регистрируя тяжесть чужой руки на груди.  
Раздался щелчок хлопушки, громкое «Начали!» и на площадке снова повисла тишина. Которую тут же разорвал отчаянный вопль Интача. Мутное сознание Као встрепенулось всего на миг, а после снова успокоившись потекло, размышляя о том удалась ли сцена. Надрывные, высокие рыдания почти не доходили до сонного мозга Као, а расслабленное тело даже не вздрогнуло, когда сверху упало ещё одно.  
— Снято! — раздалось вдруг громче обычного, и Као резко открыл глаза. Эрт неловко вставал с него, больно надавив локтями. Као болезненно шикнул, осоловело моргая и приподнимаясь. Инстинктивно, в поисках опоры, он протянул руку, цепляясь за запястье Эрта. Тот не возражал, держа руку на весу, на манер подлокотника, и тряся головой в попытках сдвинуть пряди мокрой чёлки.  
— Ты в порядке, Пи’Као? — негромко поинтересовался он, заметив, что старший немного в неадеквате.  
— Д…да… кажется, я задремал.  
Эрт моргнул пару раз, ресницами цепляя так и оставшиеся на лице волосы.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Пи! — звонко хохотнул он, и на миг Као выдернуло из этой гнетущей атмосферы сегодняшнего сета. — Плохо спал? — вдруг мягко поинтересовался Эрт. Он улыбнулся и склонил голову на бок, а Као, напрягая мышцы пресса, приподнялся, чтобы убрать, наконец, налипшие прямо на глаза волосы.  
— Посмотрел слишком много тяжёлых фильмов за последнюю неделю. — объяснил он, отводя мокрые пряди ближе к вискам.  
— Спасибо. — поблагодарил Эрт. — Тоже готовился? Никогда ещё не играл таких ролей, было тяжело понять Корна и Интача…  
— Да. — Као смотрел на своего притихшего напарника. Мокрого, несчастного и вымотанного. Перепачканного в бутафорской крови и такого _тихого_.  
— Таких историй не должно быть, такого не должно случаться. — Эрт перевернул руку ладонью вверх, сжимая пальцами запястье Као.  
Као сжал пальцы в ответ. Он был совершенно согласен.

+++

— Пи’Као! Ну не так же! — Эрт подлетел к нему, цепко хватая за плечи, разворачивая в сторону, ногой бесцеремонно похлопывая по лодыжке Пи, призывая того расставить ноги шире.  
На фоне продолжали дерзко рэповать девочки из BLACK PINK.  
— Следи за ритмом и не напрягай так тело, это лёгкая часть, тут не нужно ничего особенного, просто следуй за музыкой. — Эрт помедлил секунду и, поймав момент, включился в текущую часть танца. Оверсайз футболка забавно колыхалась на его худом теле и из всех движений Као было видно только ритмичное подёргивание плеч и слишком быстрые смены позиций ног.  
— Зачем ты вообще заставляешь меня это делать? Я не танцор, я даже не слушаю BLACK PINK.  
Эрт остановился и надул губы. Као видел это выражение лица сотни раз. И до сих пор не мог понять просто ли это милая привычка или Эрт действительно так выражает недовольство. Он выглядел как ребёнок. Гиперактивный десятилетка в смешной футболке и длинных шортах.  
А ещё он продолжал упрямо смотреть на своего Пи и хмурить брови. Стоять смирно он не мог даже ради создания угрожающего эффекта, так что всё равно пританцовывал. Впрочем, выражение его лица и так справлялось с задачей донести всю великую обиду до противного старшего.  
— У нас фанмит скоро, фанатам бы понравилось, если б мы станцевали вместе.  
Као от такого заявления аж отвлёкся от разглядывания морщинок между нахмуренных бровей Нонга.  
— Ой, Нонг’Эрт, даже не думай! Я не буду танцевать на фанмите. Если хочешь, буду твоим чирлидером, но танцевать не буду. Даже не проси. Уверен, ты и без меня отлично справишься.  
— Ну Пи’Као! — заканючил Эрт. — Я могу позаниматься с тобой подольше, тебе надо просто…  
— Нет, Эрт, даже обсуждать это не буду.  
Эрт фыркнул, недовольно тряхнув головой и повернулся к нему спиной. Пройдя к скамейкам в зале, он зарылся в свой рюзак, доставая что-то, а после подошёл к колонкам и отсоеденил телефон. Мелькнуло что-то белое, послышался щелчок и Эрт развернулся лицом к Пи. Он демонстративно всунул в уши наушники и клацнув небрежно брошенным телефоном, вернулся на середину зала. На Као он больше не смотрел.  
Као вздохнул, плюхаясь на скамейку и вытирая пот с шеи и лба. Холодная бутылка с водой приятно лежала в руке, но Као не спешил её открывать, желая сначала выровнять дыхание.  
Двигающийся в тишине Эрт выглядел странно. Странно и притягательно. Он не был профессиональным танцором, даже любителем не был. Движения его были слегка дёрганными, но точными. Даже без музыки Као знал, что Эрт безошибочно попадает в ритм.  
Као остановился взглядом на его лице. Поначалу на нём всё ещё было упрямое и надутое выражение, но постепенно, погружаясь в танец и забывая про Као, лицо Эрта приобретало совсем иные черты. К сосредоточенности вдруг прибавилась какая-то сценическая томность. Глаза теперь были полуприкрыты, губы то искривлялись в едва заметной усмешке, то мягко приоткрывались, наклон головы был такой, будто они снимали сцену с поцелуем и им нужно было продемонстрировать лучший ракурс.  
Только когда Эрт стал замедляться, до Као дошло, что всё это время он едва ли дышал. В горле было сухо. Открутив, наконец, крышку, Као поспешно прижался губами к горлышку, запрокидывая голову и пялясь в безопасную матовость потолка.  
Бухающую в ушах кровь, он списал на всё ещё не отошедшее от танца тело.

Парой недель позже, сидя на краю сцены и наблюдая, как среди девушек танцует Эрт, — единственный парень — Као впервые подумал, что дело вовсе не в активных физических нагрузках.  
На этот раз фигуру Эрта подчёркивали чёрные скинни и чёрная же рубашка. Странного покроя, неприлично короткая, задиравшаяся буквально при каждом движении, демонстрирующая мягкий, плоский живот. Томный взгляд усиливали тёмные тени, мерцающие блёстками в сценическом освещении.  
Тренировки не прошли даром, резкость движений сгладилась (хотя всё ещё и была очевидна), на скромный взгляд Као, Эрт танцевал не хуже окружавших его танцовщиц, а выделялся, несомненно, больше всех.  
Когда музыка затихла, Као перехватил довольный, почти торжествующий взгляд Эрта.  
Он всё ещё был в образе рокового соблазнителя, но глаза уже блестели привычным озорством.  
Као не смог сдержать нежной улыбки.  
Ведущая, издав восторженный вопль, что-то сказала про потерявшего дар речи Пи. Као, занятый разглядыванием светящегося лица Эрта, не сразу понял, что речь идёт о нём.

— Нонг’Эрт так великолепен, что я не нахожу слов. - поднеся микрофон к лицу, честно признался Као. Зал взорвался улюлюканьем и смехом. Эрт тоже счастливо рассмеялся, тут же отмахиваясь то ли в притворном, то ли в настоящем смущении.  
— Если бы Пи не был таким вредным, то мог бы блистать вместе со мной. — ответил он на секунду снова надувая губы в притворной обиде.  
— Мы можем блистать вместе при других остоятельствах. — улыбаясь проговорил Као. Толпа снова закричала, заглушая смех Као и полувозмущённое полуудивлённое «оой!» Эрта.

+++  
Они все толпились на небольшом клочке земли, окружённые толпой фанатов. Сэмми и Бостон вели какой-то крайне эмоциональный диалог с группкой девушек в одинаковых футболках. Диалог вела, по большей части, Сэмми. Бостон улыбающимся гигантом стоял рядом и выполнял, кажется, барьерную функцию, принимая на себя все случайные удары, которыми награждала его эмоциональная Сэмми, звонко смеющаяся над чем-то с фанатами.  
Као рассеянно улавливал обрывки фраз вроде «клянусь, они так и заснули там в кровати!» и «да-да, я вас понимаю, они такие милые!».  
За Бостоном плечом к плечу стояли Боун с Премом. Их было почти не слышно, хотя от группы фанатов перед ними регулярно доносились визги и улюлюканья. Као краем глаза уловил белоснежную улыбку Боуна. Прем с озадаченно-возмущённым выражением на лице что-то пытался посчитать на пальцах. В усилившемся шуме толпы перед ними, Као выловил скандирование «БоунПрем-БоунПрем!». Кажется, эти развлекали публику очередным выяснением «кто кого». Поймав себя на мысли, что вспоминает чётный сегодня день или нечётный, Као потряс головой и отвернулся.

Слева от него самого возвышался Ом. Он, как всегда, был немногословен, но хитрое выражение его лица и слышащийся откуда-то рядом смущённый смех, намекали на то, что даже парой фраз он умудрился дать фанатам повод для ора, а Флюку — для того, чтобы в очередной раз воскликнуть своё «оой!». Из любопытства Као повернулся к ним. Ом уверенно прижимал Флюка к себе. Рядом с его массивной фигурой мелкий Натат выглядел как-то особенно трогательно и беззащитно. Эта его широченная улыбка и искрящиеся глаза… Као понимал, почему фанатам они так нравятся. Они были очень контрастными и очень милыми вместе. Очевидная (и от того спокойная) доминантность Ома и подчёркнутая виктимность Флюка воплощали в себе сотни тысяч стереотипных героев бл-новелл.  
Као не мог не обратить внимание на язык их тел. Когда Ома не было рядом, Флюк казался в разы взрослее, с него слетал этот налёт «боттома из того бл-лакорна». Но когда Тхитиват становился рядом (особенно, когда в поле зрения были камеры) Натат весьма охотно отдавал ему ведущую роль. Было очевидно, что им комфортно. Флюк (и правда легко смущающийся в жизни) всегда искал спасения у непробиваемого Ома, жался к нему ближе, цеплялся за одежду. Руки Флюка так или иначе оказывались на руках-плечах-боках Ома.  
Ом же не скупился на объятия. Иногда казалось что он прирос к своему коллеге. Его до комичного большая ладонь покоилась на поясе Флюка неприлично большое количество времени. Если они куда-то шли, то вероятность того, что Натата буду держать за руку или подталкивать в спину, или обнимать за плечо, стремилась к 100 процентам.  
Они правда выглядели как парочка, даже особенно не стараясь.

Као стало интересно, как видят фанаты его самого и Эрта?  
Он знал, что Эрта считают тактильным, но на самом деле это было не так. Ом и Флюк были в разы тактильнее, их скиншип выходил за все рамки. Као же редко доставались прикосновения просто так. Чаще всего это было прописано сценарием, а то, что не было, обычно оборачивалось затрещинами и шлепками. Лёгкие руки Эрта не причиняли боли, но Као мог себе признаться, что предпочёл бы мягкое пожатие или спокойное прикосновение.  
Иногда (реже, чем ему бы хотелось) Эрт прислонялся к нему, прижимался телом пока они стояли на дорожке, пытаясь не ослепнуть от многочисленных вспышек. Или притирался плечом, когда на очередном интервью их всех пытались впихнуть на один диван. В эмоциональные моменты они даже обнимались, и тогда Као наслаждался каждой секундой. В такие моменты Эрт не вертелся, крепко смыкал руки у него за спиной (или за шеей) и Као боролся с желанием сжать его сильнее, впечатать в себя так, чтобы можно было застегнуть рубашку за его спиной, чтобы так и ходить неуклюжими сиамскими близнецами.

Эрт не был тактильным и, пожалуй, это расстраивало Као слишком сильно, чтобы он мог себе это объяснить.

+++  
Они, конечно же, не были парой в реальной жизни.  
И почему-то то, что это предположение фанатов ошибочное расстраивало Као.  
Они не встречались.  
У Эрта не было времени (а может и желания), а Као нравились девушки.

+++  
Као залазит в их микроавтобус, протискиваясь мимо своих коллег. Боун и Прем что-то смотрят в телефоне, низко склонив головы, опираясь друг на друга. Чёрные и белые волосы красиво перепутались. Прем клюёт носом, и Боун тыкает его в бок, заставляя возмущённо вскрикнуть. Заметив Као, Боун начинает демонстративно сюсюкать, притягивая сопротивляющегося младшего к себе. Као усмехается им и идёт дальше.  
Через ряд от непоседливой парочки спят Флюк и Ом. Они освободились раньше прочих и уже минут пятнадцать ждали внутри. Видимо, измотанные мероприятием, оба отрубились сразу же. Голова Флюка покоилась на плече Ома, рука слабо сжимала рукав его джинсовки. Ом откинул голову на спинку сидения, в одной руке у него был телефон, вторая же лежала на бедре Флюка. Гармоничные. Как и всегда.

Као, наконец, пробрался на соседнее с Эртом сидение. Катсамоннат тоже подустал, но явно не исчерпал всю свою энергию до конца. Без косметики он выглядел более измотанным.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался Као, устраиваясь рядом. Кондиционер в салоне шпарил на всю, но у Као не было сил крикнуть водителю.  
— Нормально, сегодня всё отлично прошло, да? — улыбнулся Эрт. Као кивнул.  
— Много взаимодействия, я обычно не очень люблю все эти конкурсы, но с Пи’Као они намного веселее. Мне нравится, когда меня носят на руках. — лукаво улыбнулся Эрт.  
Као хмыкнул, не очень понимая, что чувствует и как реагировать.  
— Я могу носить тебя на руках чаще, если хочешь. — внезапно выдал он.  
Эрт развернулся к нему всем телом и заглянул в лицо.  
— Хочу. — неожиданно спокойно ответил он.  
Мгновение они смотрели друг другу в лицо и Као казалось, что вот-вот он что-то поймёт, даст название этому _чему-то_.

Их мягко качнуло — автобус тронулся с места. Оба отвели взгляд.

— Зачем врубать кондиционер на такую мощность? На улице ночь, и так холодно. — пробубнил Эрт, возвращаясь обратно на своё место.  
Као приподнялся, выкручиваясь из своей куртки.  
— Держи.  
Эрт ярко ему улыбнулся.  
— Но Пи ведь тоже замёрзнет.  
Као пожал плечами, всё равно кладя куртку на Эрта. Тот завозился, что-то пробормотав. Принялся распрямлять вещь, оценивая её размер. А потом вдруг опустил разделявший кресло подлокотник и прильнул к Као, неуклюже пытаясь накрыть их обоих курткой.  
Као сполз ниже, чтобы Эрту было удобнее положить голову, и сам поправил куртку, неловко оставив руку поверх неё.  
— Хорошо, что я могу так тебя обнять. — тихо обронил Эрт.  
Као был с ним согласен.  
Не смотря ни на что, это правда было хорошо.


End file.
